The present invention relates to a picktip, a picktip apparatus and a method of adhering an ultraviolet (UV) transparent component to a bottom component and, more specifically, to a picktip having an end face with a non-planar topography.
In various technologies, there is frequently a need for attaching two components together by means of an adhesive that is curable by exposure to ultraviolet (UV) light using high throughput automated assembly tools. The use of such adhesive facilitates the high throughput operations as the adhesive can be cured relatively quickly by a short burst of UV light. In any case, the structural integrity of the couplings between the two components is critical and respective sizes of gaps between the complementary surfaces or contact areas must remain unchanged after the UV tack process is complete.
It has been found, however, that current techniques for adhering components using UV curable adhesive may not perform well if one component of the assembly is flexible. In such cases, if one or both of the assembly tools used to bring the components together is not sufficiently UV transparent, portions of the UV curable adhesive may not be fully exposed to UV light. In these cases, the flexible component can show undesirable separation (also called bond line) to the surface of the other component or undesirable bonding strength.